


Wild Hearts

by alstroemeriablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, James isn't kind to bullies, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), introvert Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemeriablack/pseuds/alstroemeriablack
Summary: James Potter is the new senior at Lily's High School who always seems to be picking fights with people around him. Everything changes once the Marauders become friends with Lily and her friends.Loads of friendship, quite some fluff and I've edited the first chapter so it sounds better idk.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 5





	Wild Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight violence where James is fighting with someone. Otherwise none.

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun up and shining down on the Earth pleased with all life for as maybe, everyone was being their kind selves. It was one of those days we’d call pleasant. You’d hear the sounds of chirping and think the little birds were close by, but then again, you’d never find them. It was one of those days and Lily agreed. She however, was not in her prime.

“Are you even listening to me?” asked Marlene. If it were not for the slight shake she’d given, Lily might not have heard that as well.

“No,” she said honestly. Lying caused more trouble than one could ask for.

“Marlene,” said Emmeline chuckling softly. “When is she ever listening to anything you’re saying?”

“I’m sorry,” Lily said, thinking it was better if she apologised. It wasn’t her fault she was feeling quite a bit off. “Just preoccupied. Tell me again, and I promise to listen this time.”

“Preoccupied?” asked Marlene quirking an eyebrow.

“With?” Emmeline felt in the need to add.

“Nothing in particular,” said Lily trying to sound as honest as possible. Not that she was lying, but normal people don’t bother about ‘nothing in particulars’. “I’m just, I don’t know.”

“Well,” sang Emmeline changing the topic. “Care for a cup of coffee?”

“Yes!” jumped Marlene enthusiastically. “Lily, you don’t drink coffee but you can have ice-cream. Okay, not that you eat ice-cream anyway. We’ll buy you some water. But just come.”

Lily couldn’t help but laugh at this and allowed the overly-excited Marlene to drag her into The Café. The second she placed her foot inside the café, she felt the heavy gush of the air conditioner hit her head and ruffle her hair as the smell of coffee entered her nostrils and seemed to intoxicate her brain. She didn’t like this feeling one bit, but anything for water, right?

Marlene and Emmeline ordered something that sounded fancy but would obviously smell very coffee like and Lily didn’t want any of that. Marlene definitely wasn’t joking when she said she’d get her some water because that’s what they ordered for her. This somehow satisfied her. It’d been three years of pestering and coaxing until Marlene finally understood that nothing would get Lily to drink some coffee without making a face.

“Lily,” said Marlene slowly. Lily chose to stop sipping from the bottle of water to look up at her. “Do you want to listen to what I was saying at least now?”

“Yes, yes,” said Lily trying to bring in as much enthusiasm as she could in her tone. She was interested to know, of course she was. But somehow people never really understood that unless she put in some effort. “I’d love to hear.”

“Okay,” said Marlene with a wide smile plastered across her face.

And so, Marlene began again. She spoke about how she spoke to the Principal of the school for the need of an Arts Club, how she got people to sign up for it. Here she paused and looked at Lily briefly.

“Do you want to be a part?” Marlene asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement. “The Arts Club I mean.”

“Uhm, yeah,” said Lily unsure, but sure that it would make her friend happy. “Yeah, that would be absolutely spiffing.”

“I’ll get you onto the list then,” said Marlene quickly as she picked up her phone to text someone.

Lily looked wearily at Emmeline who smiled knowingly at her. Now, one would be wrong to think that Lily didn’t appreciate her friends enough or understand them. Lily did understand that to Marlene, the absence of an Arts Club in their school was something scandalizing. She also did understand that Marlene was one of those people that would go any heights to get what they wanted, even if it meant standing up to the Principal of the school that definitely hated children. She also did understand that Marlene now had a whole new set of responsibilities, ones that she enjoyed and would love to do. Lily loved Marlene as much as she loved Emmeline. But on days like these, the days when the sun rises so bright, on days when the birds chirp so beautifully, Lily simply couldn’t bring herself to share the light. 

She wasn’t the best at showing or telling how she felt. That is, to put it simply. Anyone would think she was depressed or something of that sort, but she knew better. She was as normal as everyone else except for the lack of vocabulary when it came to conversing with people. She could write an essay about almost anything with the eloquence of someone in their sixties but couldn’t bring herself to be equally eloquent in actual conversations. She’d be incredibly pleased with the gift someone had given her and would have said ‘thank you’ with all her heart. But the giver would be left wondering what went wrong.

“Done!” said Marlene loudly snapping Lily out of her trance. “The team are going to look over your classical dancing and writing and I’d say they’re completely mental if they don’t take you in.”

“That they will be,” agreed Emmeline smiling that calm smile of hers.

“I’m excited,” said Lily trying to show how much she meant it.

“I know you are,” said Marlene and Lily thought that maybe, maybe the two of them understood her.

“Emmeline is already a member,” added Marlene as an afterthought. “They accepted her position just today morning.”

“Oh,” said Emmeline slightly taken aback. “I didn’t think they would.”

“They loved your essay on AI and fashion,” said Marlene proudly. “I did too. I didn’t even have to convince them. Especially how you mentioned about your-”

A loud thud startled them. Lily stood up and tried to have a look at what all that commotion was about. Everyone in the café, including the staff had left their places to have a clear look and that’s how loud the sounds were getting. Marlene, Lily could see, was already up in the front with Emmeline somewhere amidst the crowd. Both of them clearly were able to watch what was happening. Marlene gave a loud gasp and so did many others from among the crowd. Left behind at the end, Lily could only guess. Maybe an accident, or something of that sort. There was another loud sound and this time Emmeline, calm and quiet Emmeline herself gasped. This piqued her curiosity. Even with a building on fire in front of her, Emmeline would’ve managed to stay silent and go on about how everything would be alright and she’d be right. Whatever was happening outside there was either worse than a building on fire or something that couldn’t possibly be set right. Rising on her toes, Lily tried her best to have even a small glance on the spectacle outside.

“Emmeline! Marlene!” she called for help hoping they’d heard her amidst the noise.

Luckily for her, Emmeline did hear her. She stepped away from where she was, brushing past everyone that crowded the front door that was now open for as some people chose to step out and have a clearer view. Marlene was definitely one of them. Maybe even the one that pushed the door open in the first place. Emmeline held a firm hold on Lily’s left hand steering her into the crowd and pulling her right to the front. That was when she saw it.

A boy, probably her own age, or maybe a few years older than her held another by his collar and just like that, he punched him square on the nose. Lily felt her face scrunch in annoyance and anger as the first hit the second once more and thrashed him against a car that was parked on the platform. The car as though in pain, squealed its annoying sounds further ticking her off. The first hit him again, and again and thrashed him against the car like he wanted its blaring to louden.

Maybe it was the loud blaring noise from the car, or maybe the faint but loud voices around and behind her, or maybe even the sun that had chosen to burn a little bit more, clearly ticked off that this human had forgotten to be nice. Lily wrenched her hand out of Emmeline’s grasp and walked as fast as she could.

Before she could even make it to the footpath, a hand pulled her from behind harshly. Turning around, she came face to face with a sandy haired boy who had a calm face that eerily resembled Emmeline’s expression. Lily raised her eyebrows in question and he let her hand go.

“He's beating him up for a reason,” he stated as though it was obvious.

“Oh,” said Lily. "It still doesn't give him any reason to beat someone up that harshly."

“You can watch,” he continued calmly. “The one beating him up is quite the one for dramatics. It’s a great fight scene if you ask me.”

"Honestly?" asked Lily in indignation. The nerve of some people.

"If you must know, he is a bully and said awful things about one of our juniors."

Lily didn’t know what to say to that and simply turned around to look. Despite the fact that the boy getting beaten up was a bully if she could believe him, she still felt the need to shout and stop the entire scene unfolding in front of them. But she stay still. The boy had jet black hair that was sticking up at all angles probably because of the fight.The boy repeatedly hit the other who went hurling down onto the floor until he was still. He then bent down and said something that Lily for sure knew was menacing from the look of his face. He helped the boy back up and a few people, his friends maybe, helped him away from the scene. The people slowly started moving inside to their usual business, the excitement of what just happened still in the air and a slight disappointment that it was all over soon.

The messy haired boy walked towards the café, a slight stumbling in his steps, looking directly at the sandy haired boy beside her. A few steps forward and he collapsed onto the floor in a gracefulness that he seemed to have perfected. Lily’s heart jolted uncomfortably. The sandy haired boy rushed forth and picked him up helping him into a sitting position. Though they were only a few feet away, this time her feet were transfixed.

“Oh!” exclaimed Marlene more to herself than anyone else. “Lily has a first-aid kit in her bag.”

And that is how Lily Evans found herself bandaging the wounds of this person on a nice Tuesday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you have to say. Feel free to leave a comment or say hi to me on tumblr at @alstroemeriablack. I'd love to be friends :)


End file.
